Yu-gi-oh: The Story of Jason Yuudai(SYOC)
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: Follow the story of a street Duelist named Jason Yuudai, Follow as his small world is spread across dimensions as a group try to unite all under them in one glorious Utopia, will Jason and his friends be able to unite the worlds in peace and bring their common foe down? SYOC Accepting OC's Crossover of all series except the newest


**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY SPIN OFFS RELATED, I OWN THIS STORY AND THE MAIN CHARACTER (and any minor character I add for filler). ALL OTHERS BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS**

* * *

 **Make sure to send your OC's via the PM Box with the character's name as the heading/title (FORM ON PROFILE)**

* * *

 **Name:** First and last

 **Age:** 17 – 20

 **Home Dimension:** Unlike ARC-V the villains will be a coalition of members from all dimensions

 **Gender:** I don't want to assume

 **Appearance:** Nice and detailed PLZ

 **Clothes:** Detailed as well Please and include any accessories.

 **Personality:** Try to be unique, I will straight up ignore the "Silent but kind loner" type that I tend to send lol. I want characters with relatable qualities, I don't mind if they are introverts but make sure they are able to get along and gel with other characters.

 **Hobby:** Besides duelling what does your character like to do for fun

 **History:** Family ties, where they got the passion for duelling, how and where they grew up

 **Deck:**

 **Ace Monster/Summon Chant:** (You can submit XYZ cards but Spell-caster/Magicians are off limits), currently learning about Pendulum so bare with me.

 **Duel-Runner:** Not everyone will be a Turbo Duelist, but send one anyway

 **Thoughts on Jason:** This just gives me an idea how they would interact with him

 **Relationship:** are you cool with your OC being in a Relationship?

* * *

 **Here's MY OC as reference**

 **Name:** Jason Yuudai

 **Age:** 18

 **Home Dimension:** XYZ Dimension

 **Appearance:** Jason is a slightly above normal height young man with an average figure, lightly tanned skin with Hazel eyes. Brown spikey hair with M-shaped blonde fringe which frames his face ending at his jawline. He has a small scar on his neck he got when he was a child, he also has a small scar on his forehead.

 **Clothes:** he wears a black sleeveless shirt with a red Infinity symbol on it, Dark navy pants with a brown belt. a worn pair of Brown work boots, navy fingerless gloves

 **Personality:** Growing up in the Satellite has given Jason a deep respect of what he has, he values life and friendship struggling to grow up on the mean streets. He is very prideful in what he does and hates being underestimated, he can be sarcastic and witty but it depends on his mood. He becomes irrational and reckless when it comes to his sister Sarah, she is the only family he's ever had and he will protect her at all cost. He is also a terrible liar, but in a duel he has a poker face of steel, he also gets a sparkle in his eye when he finds a new Magician card which has been dubbed "Absolutely adorable"

 **Hobby:** He is a skilled electrician and cook; he helps Martha around the orphanage. In his spare time, he teaches the kids how to duel, He is also a Magician able to perform magic tricks.

 **History:** His earliest memories is arriving at Martha's as a 10-year-old boy with his baby sister on a rainy night, one day he picked up a tattered Dark Magician card and became enthralled by the character, and began collecting Spellcaster "Magician" cards with the hope of becoming a pro Duelist. Before long he began performing tricks to hustle people out of Money and Cards to help the orphanage, until one day he hustles the wrong person. (Insert Female OC Here) challenged him to a duel with the "promise to never steal again" against her entire deck...after his loss he lamented his actions rose to be a top underground Duelist.

 **Deck:** Magician/Spell-caster **  
Signature cards:  
** Dark Rebellion xyz Dragon/Variants  
Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon  
Ebon High Magician  
Ebon Illusion Magician

 **Summon Chant:** "In a world of light, Magicians Reign supreme!"

* * *

 **Looking forward to the submissions**


End file.
